The Aggies
by Tennisgirl101
Summary: When Bella goes to Colorado State University, she rooms with Edward. Will she discover the Cullen's secret? How far will her new roomate go to save his love and the one human who understands him.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm fine, Mom, I promise

**I have decided to start another story. I have no idea where this is going to go but I think I will continue this. But I will need a ton of ideas to help me figure out what I should write. I seriously take every review to heart, so please let me know what you think, even if you think I shouldn't continue this. With summer coming up this story will take off once I have all my time to write (and play tennis). Anyway. Hope you like it!! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, they belong to the Wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 1: Roommate**

"I'm fine, Mom, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Okay, whatever you say sweetheart." My mom, her husband Phil, my dad Charlie, and I were all standing at the airport terminal.

"It is just college, guys. It is not like I will never see you again.

"I know." My dad who hadn't really said anything all morning said.

"But in all seriousness, I would love to stay here with you guys, but I am going to miss my flight!" I replied. I had to catch my fight in 30 minutes but I still had to go through security and all that.

"Okay, Bells we love you!" They each gave me a hug and then I was off ready to start my new life at Colorado State University in Fort Collins, Colorado. I really wanted to go to college in Arizona, but CSU's veterinary program was a lot better. So I ended up going there, even though I wouldn't be in the program for the first couple of years of college. This year, I just had my normal college classes, English 101, Biology, World History so on so forth. I could already tell that it was going to be an exciting year!

_**XoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoX**_

I dumped my stuff as I walked into my dorm. I was staying in the newly constructed dorms, so I was hoping that in would be a nice room.

Boy, my hopes were not defeated.

The room was spacious. It had a full kitchen, a living room with two large couches, two rooms, and a bathroom off of each bedroom. I must have gotten lucky. I never thought rooms would be this big.

As I started scoping out the room, I was caught off guard by a view of the gorgeous Rocky Mountains. On one hill, there was a huge 'A' painted. I would have to figure out what that was later. I scanned the rest of the view. There beautiful purple mountains to the north and a very large snow covered one to the south. Why did it have snow on it…It is August? Hm… I had read something about it in the literature. Maybe that was Longs Peak. I couldn't be sure. I lost track of the time absorbing the view from the living room window.

I jumped when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" A musical voice asked. It was a guy.

"Umm…Hi. I'm Bella, are you my roommate?"

"I guess, is this our room?"

"Ya, it's really big," I replied. He walked into the room and I got a better look at him. He was tall, with bronze tousled hair, he was wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt. He was gorgeous. I was mesmerized.

His musical voice brought me out of my trance, "I'm Edward Cullen,"

"I'm Bella," I said a little two breathlessly. _Okay, Bella, don't make yourself look like a retard. _

"Nice to meet you Bella, do you have a last name?" He asked.

"Isabella Swan, but of course you can call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Why don't we get unpacked. Which room do you want?"

"Well, I haven't really looked at them. Let's go check them out." We wondered into the first one, the walls were a beautiful green color. The window had an okay view, but not as great as the view from the living room. I thought that I would check out the other dorm before I made a decision. I walked into the other room and new immediately this is the room I wanted. One wall was painted a deep, deep blue. The other walls were painted in a lighter blue, but still as pleasant. The view from the window was amazing. It had a window seat, a bookshelf, a larger dresser, and then the bathroom. I entered the bathroom and loved it too. It had a shower/tub, a lavish vanity and sink. There was a large closet in the back.

"I will take this one," I told Edward.

"That sounds fine to me, I like the other one anyway." He smiled a crooked grin and I nearly fell over from his beauty. I couldn't help but smile back.

It was then that I noticed his eyes, a butterscotch color that I had never seen before. It was absolutely stunning.

Once again I was lost in my own thoughts. My eyes returned to Edward's face, his own expression twisted up into frustration.

"Are you okay?" I asked, just a little concerned.

"Yes, I am perfectly okay. If it is okay with you I am going to go and unpack my belongings."

"Totally fine with me, I am going to do the same."

_**XoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoX**_

'_Edward' _ I could just barely make out my sister's thoughts, I was concentrating so hard on reading Bella's. _'I am coming up so get ready. We are going to go have some fun with some new friends.'_ Alice would be Alice.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it Edward." Bella yelled from the front room. I had finished unpacking long ago, but I had to keep up the façade.

I walked out into the front room, "Hello, Alice. Bella, this is my sister Alice Cullen, Alice this is Bella Swan, my roommate.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So Bella, would you like to join Edward and the rest of my family for a night out on the town? There are some other new friends coming too." Alice asked Bella. I kind of wanted to get to know her. But with the company of my family it would probably be hard. Although it would be nice to get to explore Ft. Collins.

"Sure, that sounds great. Just let me change and then I will be ready." I smiled at her. I hoped tonight would be fun.

"Okay, that sounds good. I will wait here and then we will go and get everybody else."

Bella shuffled off to her room to change. Once again I let my facial expression changed into one of extreme frustration.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I think something is wrong with me."

"What ever do you mean, my silly brother."

"I can't read her thoughts!"

"Hmm…Maybe it will do you some good for once." She seemed smug.

At that point Bella walked out. "Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Alice and I both replied.

I grabbed my keys and then we locked the door and walked down to Alice's room. I hoped tonight would be fun.


	2. The Aggie Theater

Chapter 2: The Aggie Theater

"Bella this is Emmett our brother, Jasper Hale my boyfriend, Rosalie Hale Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend. Guys this is Isabella Swan." Alice preformed the introductions as soon as we entered the room.

"Just Bella is fine." I always felt that when people called me Isabella I was in trouble.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Emmett shook my hand and I was instantly shocked by the coldness.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," Jasper kept his distance but was polite.

"So where are we going tonight?" Rosalie asked. She was absolutely stunning. She had long blonde hair and an hour-glass figure that looked good in anything. She had long legs and an angelic face.

"We decided to just go downtown and see what it is like."

"Oh… You guys will love Downtown Fort Collins. It is amazing! We should go to the Aggie Theater. They are having a welcome back concert since school is starting." Emmett said. Since he was a sophomore he knew a lot about Ft. Collins and its history.

"Okay that sounds good." Alice replied. We traveled as a group and piled into Emmett's large Jeep. Emmett drove, Rosalie sat in the passenger seat, Alice sat on Jasper's lap, and I sat in the middle with Edward on my right. It was kind of crowded.

"You guys are in for a treat. The Aggie is a great place for music. I haven't been here in a while, but I came here a lot last year."

_**XoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoX**_

The general consensus was that Emmett's recommendation for The Aggie was really fun. We were dancing, okay they were dancing. I was too much of a klutz to do much but slowly move to the beat. But with Emmett's jokes, Alice's enthusiasm, Edward's crooked smile that I was becoming totally enthralled with, and the great music I was having a fun night. But I had to keep telling myself that this guy was my roommate and nothing more!

It had to have been about 10:30 when a guy tapped on my shoulder, "Hey, do you want to dance with me?"

"Umm…" I looked at Alice for reassurance. She nodded her head yes and urged me to dance with this guy. "Sure, but I have to warn you I am not that good a dancing. I am pretty much the clumsiest person in the world."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Jacob. What's your name?"

"Bella." We had to yell over the loud music. I put my hands around his neck, careful to keep enough room between us suitable for a person I had just met. He put his hands on my back. I was once again shocked by the temperature of someone's hands. They were extremely hot, but not burning.

"So are you new to Fort Collins, Bella?"

"Yes, I am going to college at CSU. How about you?"

"I'm proud to say I am born and raised here. You could say that I know all the secrets this town has. I truly have to say, some of the myths are true."

"That's interesting. You will have to show some of them to me some time."

"That sounds like a plan."

The next song came on. "Ah…I love this song."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, it is originally preformed by The Beetles. It is called "All You Need Is Love""**(Okay first song that came to mind…I just watched ****Across the Universe****) **

"So you know your music?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I love music and I am open to all kinds of it."

"Hmm… Come with me. Would you be willing to work here? I mean it seems a little weird at first but The Aggie is a wonderful place." Jacob said. By this time he had pulled me out of the main area into a small hallway. He knocked slowly on the door. "Mike, are you in there?"

"Ya, is that you Jacob? Come on in!"

"Hey Mike, I think I have someone to fill Janet's position. This is Bella."

"Hello Bella, would you be willing to fill out an application."

"Yes. I haven't really looked around Fort Collins for other jobs, but I would definitely be willing to fill one out." _Okay so this is really weird. My first day here I get a job offer. I never am this lucky._

"Okay, drop by here tomorrow and I will get you a form. Mike, why don't you take Bella back out so she can enjoy the rest of the night."

"I will do that. Thanks Mike."

"Your welcome Jacob, nice to meet you Bella" And with that my whirlwind job interview was over. We headed back out and I was ambushed my Alice.

"Where were you Bella? I was so worried!"

"Relax Alice, I will tell you all about it later but first I want you to meet Jacob. Jacob this is Alice, my roommate's sister." Edward slowly walked up. "And this is my roommate, Edward."

"Wow, you are rooming with a guy? That is not normal!" Jacob seemed to astonished. I was kind of open to new experiences but I seriously hoped that this living arrangement worked out. So far I was having a blast with my new friends.

"What, are you doing here, Black," Edward said icily with a angry frown on his face. His forehead had little tiny wrinkles in it.

"Oh, come on Cullen. Let's be civil. I just met poor Bella here. Why don't you let her give me a chance."

"No way. Bella let's go." Edward put his hand on my arm and pulled me over to the rest of his family. "Emmett, sorry to ruin your fun but we need to leave."

"Okay, let me just get Rosalie and we can go. Meet you at the car." Emmett shoved his way over to the rest of the crowd. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I made our way to the car.

_**XoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoX**_

"Edward, what was that about." We were sitting in the car on our way back to the dorm.

"Bella, I know I just met you but you really need to stay away from the Black family."

"Why?" I kind of liked Jacob. He was nice.

"Just for now. I will explain things later." We had reached the dorms.

"Goodnight Alice," I called as Edward and I continued up the stairs. "Edward, I am sorry if this comes off as rude. I did just meet you and I just met Jacob. Therefore I am going to give each of you a shot. I will keep talking to Jacob just like I will keep talking to you."

He unlocked the door and held it open for me. I turned around to continue but when I looked at his eyes, I could tell he was hurt. _Why I just met him? Why would he be upset?_

"Bella, just promise me you will be careful."

"I will Edward, Good night."

"Good night, Bella." And then we proceeded to our respective rooms. I put on my most comfortable pajamas.

I decided that if I was going to apply at The Aggie, I would need to know a little bit about it. I opened my computer and opened up . I typed in 'The Aggie'. The usual came up; Tickets, t-shirts, music, schedule.

I scrolled down the page and found what I was looking for.

_The History of the Aggie Theatre and its influence on Fort Collins. _

I clicked on the link and a page came up. I started reading

"The Aggie theatre got its name from the college in Fort Collins. The Colorado School of Agriculture's nickname was The Aggie. The 'A' painted on the hill behind the football stadium is a sign for the old name. The Colorado School of Agriculture became Colorado State University.

Some very influential students who were interested in film started up a business and called it The Aggie Theatre.

These students continued to have showings of lesser known movies. But it is rumored that darker, sinister things occurred in the basement. It is highly unknown, but the group of students continued to form a secret organization called 'The Aggies'."

I was shocked. A secret organization? Very interesting! I continued reading.

"Although the locals knew the myth surrounding the Aggie Theatre, many continued to go there to see quality films. Later the Aggie was sold to a new owner. He turned the Theatre into a place where citizens of Fort Collins could come and listen to music. Today, The Aggie is a star of Fort Collins night life. Many artists are brought in each week. It is a thriving part of Fort Collins."

_Well I guess I will just fill out the application and see if those rumors are true. I doubt they are. _

With my research I was a little curious of what The Aggie. If I didn't like working there I could always quit.

I turned of my laptop and snuggled up in my bed. I had purposefully left the curtain open so I could stare out the window as I fell asleep. The scenery was just as beautiful bathed in the moonlight as it was during the day. I watched the stars glimmer as my eyelids slowly sank down, and I sank into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Please Review. Tell me what you think so far! XOXO Until next time my dear readers!!**


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3- Realization**

**EPOV**

I was absolutely frustrated. _Why can I not read her thoughts!_ It was highly aggravating. After nearly 100 years of hearing what people are thinking whether I want to or not, I had become accustomed to it. But the one time that I really, really needed to hear a human's thoughts…I could not. Not only was it infuriating, it was causing me to think up wild scenarios. _What if she is not a human? What if there is something wrong with me? _

I was so concentrated on trying to read her thoughts that I had not smelt her blood. After nearly 100 years, I have become pretty used to the smell of human blood. How each person smelled a little bit different to each vampire. How the humans each smelled differently, almost as if their blood was a reflection of their soul or personality. The way my family of vampires' lifestyle, 'vegetarian', was safe for the humans. But Bella, was far from safe.

When she had said good night, I had turned to go to my room to sort things out. There was a lot on my mind. It seemed that in just a few hours my organized dull life had exploded as soon as I met her deep, chocolate, gorgeous brown eyes. _Wow, Edward. A little too soon to be saying gorgeous eyes. _

I had sat there for a couple of hours, and then I was brought back from my pondering from a slight knock on the door. I said come in very quietly. I knew by my sister's thoughts that it was her knocking on the door. She had been worried about me when Bella and I had left her at her room.

"Edward, are you okay? Is Bella okay?" Alice asked in her quiet musical voice.

"I do not know, Alice. I think Bella is my singer. But it is different. It is almost as if I want to be with her. Like I cannot stand sitting next to her, listening to her blood pulse through her thin veins, but I cannot live without the sound. I know not what to do my sweet sister!" I was flabbergasted that I had gotten it all out. It all seemed so jumbled up inside of me. I felt like a 1 million piece jigsaw puzzle. And when I talked to Alice, it seemed all the pieces just fell in to place and then in to the right words.

"Edward, please don't do anything drastic. Just take things one-step at a time. And please know what you are doing before you do it and mess everything up." She replied.

I knew she did not mean it in a bad way but when she said, "don't mess everything up," but her words lost an effect on me.

"Alice, I have more self-control than that. I will not mess things up."

"Edward, I know that you have self-control. It is just that if Bella is your singer, then there will be some trouble entailed," Alice countered.

"I know, Alice, but the thought of killing her just seems weird to me. My mind does not fit with what my hunger is telling me to do. My hunger says to kill her now, but my mind says, keep her and you will prosper."

"Edward, I know that you are confused. Maybe you should just let the relationship play out between you and her," Alice said.

"Okay, but I do not know what will happen if the Black comes around again. I have just met Bella, but I already felt protective over her. There is no way I am going to let those 'dogs' be around her."

"Okay, Edward. Just remember to stay calm and not do anything drastic. Don't let your temper get out of control."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Good night, Edward." She was almost out of the room when she asked, "Do you think I should check on Bella?"

"No, she will be fine. She went right to sleep after she told me exactly what she should have. She is just trying to stay neutral even though she absolutely no idea what goes on between the Blacks and us."

"Well, that is good Edward. You might want to keep it that way."

"I think it will, Alice. Thank you."

"Mhm." With that, Alice pranced silently out of the dorm. I did not even hear the door shut. But I did not need to.

I had come to a realization. Bella was going to be as dangerous to me as I was to her. And that said a lot. Especially considering I was the mind reading vampire that could kill her at a moment's notice.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I have no idea what everyone thinks because I have gotten so little reviews. Are people even interested in this story?!**


	4. Prelude to a Creepy Room

Chapter 4: Prelude to a Creepy Room

EPOV

"So, Bella…are you ready to go get your schedule?" My sister was knocking on Bella's door.

"One second," Bella opened her door. To me she looked beautiful, but Alice's thoughts told me she did not approve of her outfit.

'_Edward, as soon as you two are closer, I want to pick out her clothes. By the way, when are you going to do something about your 'predicament'?' _

I gave a very slight shoulder shrug that only Alice would notice and understand. I was not going to make any promises now. I was really starting to like Bella. A couple days had passed since the night at the Aggie Theater.

Bella had gotten the job there, unfortunately for me. I did not want her anywhere near that building or those people. She had only worked there for two days but she said she already really liked it there.

Today we were going to get our schedules Alice had already seen all of our schedules. Alice had the first and last periods with Bella, Emmett and Rosalie shared Bella's second and fifth class, and I had Bella's class third and forth.

We met Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in the lobby.

"Which car are we going in?" Emmett asked.

"Yours," Alice replied. We all walked over to Emmett's Jeep. Bella sat in the second row between Jasper and me. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap.

Suddenly Jasper's thoughts surprised me, '_Edward, seriously, when are you two going to start dating. This car is so crowded and the tensions you and Bella are exuding are killing me.'_

Again, I gave a slight uncommitted shrug. They really were interested in making me squirm until I broke and asked Bella. Well, it would not take much persuasion. I was already going to ask her if she wanted to go to a movie. I was going to ask her sometime next week, but with my family's pressuring, it might be sooner.

We went inside the fancy administration building. We all lined up and got our schedules. We all had to act excited that we had the same classes. Bella's enthusiasm was completely real though. Her smile melted my ice-cold heart that did not beat. I was letting myself fall head over heels for her, which was not a good thing.

"Edward, what time is it?" Even with my ultra-keen hearing, it took me a while to understand what she was saying. I pulled up my l long sleeve to reveal my watch.

"It is 1:30 pm."

"Oh no! I am supposed to be at work in fifteen minutes." She opened her purse to look for her phone, "Great, my phone is gone. Do you have yours?"

I pulled out my phone and handed her it. She quickly dialed a phone number, "Jacob, I am going to be a little late. I just got done at the administration building. Are you sure?" Her conversation was very short and she looked pleased.

"Jacob is going to pick me up in two minutes here."

"Bella, you know we could just take you to work. It is not that big of a deal." I told her. I felt queasy thinking Bella would be alone in a car with that Black kid.

"Edward, its fine. I will be back at the dorm at 4 o'clock."

"Okay, but I want you to call me when you get to work."

"Jeeze, Edward. You are my roommate not my boyfriend."

"I am sorry, Bella. It is just I do not trust him, especially with one of my new friends." I continued in my mind '_One that I want to be my girlfriend' _

"Fine, whatever. I am going to go wait for Jacob outside."

Her confusion over my protectiveness seemed like it was going to break my still heart. Bella had no idea how much I was starting to care for her.

BPOV

"Jacob, thank you so much for giving me a ride. There is no way I would have been on time." I said. Truthfully, I would have been on time. I knew Edward would be jealous and I kind of wanted to see his reaction.

"It's no problem, Bella. I am pleased you called me. I can give you a ride any time you need." Jacob gave me a toothy grin that I was starting to become accustomed to.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind. What are we working on today?" The last couple days I had been working with Jacob cleaning out the basement. We had found some interesting things, like old films.

"Today we are cleaning the room in the back."

I shuddered involuntarily. When I had gotten the tour of the Aggie Theater on my first day, I realized that the secret society myth might have some background to it.

The room Jacob was talking about was very small with one light bulb near the door. Eerie shadows were casted by the mounds of boxes. The corners were dark and filled with spiders and cobwebs. Who knew what secrets the room held?

**A/N: please let me know what you think of this chapter!! XOXO Until next time!**


	5. The Missing Puzzle Piece

As I was finishing up going through the last box in the dusty basement I pulled out a very dusty book at the bottom

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to by fellow fanfictioner and friend Corrie, you know who you are. Corrie and I have been subjected to the pervertedness of a fellow classmate by the name of Max. Him and his friends are just a tad bit creepy. By this chapter, you should be able to understand why Corrie and I don't really like him. **

As I was finishing going through the last box that I needed to finish today in the extremely creepy and dusty basement I pulled out a book at the bottom. I almost threw it away without looking at it but I decided to at least examine it. After I had dusted the several layers of dust off, I could tell that it was very old. It seemed to set a curiosity off deep in my subconscious.

"Jacob, have you ever seen this book before?" He glanced over his shoulder just long enough to see the cover before he turned back to his own pile of boxes.

"No, I don't think I have. What's the title?" Jacob asked in a very uninterested tone.

"I think it is called _True Myths of the Area_".

Jacob's whole body flipped around in a millisecond. Shock and disbelief flashed across his face, "No way!" Jacob crossed the room in utter awe. "My dad talks about this all the time. It is supposedly a collection about all the things that everybody thought didn't exist but they really do. This must be one of the only copies left."

I gave him the book. He ran his hands over the cover as if it was a sacred object. He opened it up to a chapter. "My dad always tells this myth about the cold ones." He had flipped to a page and then started reading from the book.

"The Cold Ones are mostly known as vampires. The Cold Ones are often vicious and they attack humans for their blood. Their skin is ice cold and their eyes are red or black when they become aggravated. The Cold Ones have super qualities. Their strength, hearing, and sight are all enhanced beyond normal human qualities. A vampire has one mate in their lifetime of eternity. If their mate is killed, they usually seek revenge. Vampires are not to be underestimated. They are highly skilled and dangerous creatures. The only thing that has a change against a vampire is its mortal enemy, the werewolf."

Jacob's face of awe changed into one of frustration, "The rest of the page is ripped out," he said glumly.

"Do you think they exist?" I asked very curious on the subject now. I wanted to know more than what had been written on the measly half a page that Jacob had read.

"I know they do. I always believed by dad, but now I have proof. All you have to do is open your eyes, Bella. The people who wrote these books didn't just write it without examining them. They had to have found something to make them believe they were real."

I took a bit to ponder his words. I walked back to the box and continued to sort through the remaining trinkets. Nothing, however, could get my mind off the book and Jacob's suggestion to open my eyes. It seemed silly to even entertain the thought. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but be captured by the thrilling mystery surrounding it all.

My phone started ringing in my pocket. Before I answered it, I noticed the time. It was an hour later than when I had told Edward I would be back at the dorm.

"Hello?" I answered. After hearing Edward's worried voice I apologized, "Edward, I am so sorry. I lost track of the time, because we are working in the basement."

"Bella, I was so worried about you when you didn't call! Do you want me to come pick you up? I am on my way out the door to pick up my father at the airport. It wouldn't be out of the way and I would enjoy your company on my way down to Denver."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way." I said tentatively. Truthfully, I would love to get the change to spend time with Edward.

"Of course, Bella, You will be of help seeing how I have no idea where I am supposed to go

I laughed, "I don't either. Perhaps two heads will be better than one?"

"Perhaps, I will be there in two minutes," Edward said. I could now hear the hum of his Volvo engine in the background.

"Okay, see you soon," I said. After I hung up the phone, I turned to Jacob.

"I need to help Edward pick up his father from the airport in Denver. He is almost here to pick me up."

"Okay that is fine, I will finish up your box," Jacob said as if he didn't want me to leave.

"Bye Jacob," I said as I turned to step out of the room to make my way upstairs.

"Wait, Bella," he yelled. I stopped and poked my head back into the room. "Some friends and I are going up to swim at Horsetooth Reservoir this Saturday. Would you like to go with us?" He asked timidly as if he were a little junior high student asking to hold a girls hand.

"Yes, I would love to. Bye!" I quickly departed before he could say anything more. I raced up the stairs and flew out the doors to find Edward's Volvo sitting in a parking spot not too far away. I ran to the door and jumped in.

"Hey," I squeaked out with very little breath.

"Hello," he chuckled in response as he eased out into traffic and zoomed off

xoxoxoxoxox

We made it to the airport in a very short time. Edward and I talked about trivial things such as our classes and what we were expecting in them next week. As we pulled into the parking lot we sat for a few minutes lost in our own little world talking.

Edward brought me out to reality when he reached across to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "I am sorry, but we really need to go find my father."

I smiled as a blush slowly crept. "Let's go then," I whispered as I reached for the door handle.

"No wait," he said as he jumped out of the car. I looked around for a reason for his sudden outburst that startled me as he walked around in front of the car. It dawned on me right before he opened the door.

_Oh, what a gentleman. _

"Thank you," I said kindly as I placed my hand timidly in his extended hand.

"My pleasure," he responded in his velvet like voice as a crooked smile decorated his beautiful face. He shut the door softly and we made our way into the airport.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

We finally found the terminal where Edward's father should be landing. We sat on a bench and watched the people go by while we waited.

"So where is your father flying in from?" I asked trying to carry on the small talk conversation.

"He is flying in from Port Angeles, Washington, but our home is in Forks, WA," he replied in a sweet manor as he was reminiscing to himself about his home.

"Is it pretty there?" I asked wanting to know more about his home.

He turned to me, "It is absolutely gorgeous, even if the sun doesn't shine very often. Because of the rain, everything is green and lush. It is fun to hike around in the forest to see all the beautiful sights. But I like it here, too. There are some extremely beautiful sights, too," his voice implied that he was talking about me. Of course, I blushed a deep crimson red.

"I like it here, too," I lamely responded with a shy smile. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ah, there you are Edward," a man that looked extremely young to be Edward's father called to Edward.

"Good to see you, Dad!" Edward exclaimed as he stood up from the bench. "Bella this is my father, Carlisle. Dad this is my roommate, Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too Dr. Cullen," I replied. Edward had mentioned earlier that he was a doctor.

"Oh, please call me Carlisle. Dr. Cullen is too formal," he said.

"Dad, I am sure you are tired so let's go," Edward suggested while taking one of Carlisle's suitcases.

"Hey, I will meet you guys at the car. I need to use the restroom real quick." It wasn't urgent but I probably couldn't make it back to Fort Collins.

"Sure," Edward said. "Here is my cell phone if you get lost seeing how you still never got yours from the dorm. If you need to get a hold of us, just press and hold down the '2' button. That will call Carlisle's phone."

"Okay, thanks. I will be quick," I responded and then took off for the bathroom.

On my way back from the bathroom, I saw a really cute souvenir t-shirt that would be perfect to send to my mom. I walked to the window to look for a price, but I couldn't see one.

I turned to go into the store, when I bumped into a man standing right beside me.

"Oh my goodness, I am sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Max Maloof," he said as he extended a hand to me.

"I'm Bella," I replied while shaking his hand.

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. I have to meet my roommate and his father at his car."

"Oh, well let me escort you to it then," He replied with a very pleading smile.

We chatted for a bit while we walked into the parking lot. Suddenly, vibrations came from Edward's phone in my purse. I peeked at it and it said 'Alice' on the front.

"Hello,"

"Bella? Where is Edward?" She seemed anxious.

"He is in the car. I had to use the restroom, so he gave me his phone. I am almost back to the car. Why?"

"Never mind the why. You need to call him right now and tell him to pick you up where ever you are. Do not argue with me. Tell him that I told you to do it. Now, don't give anything away just say yes. I am going to call Carlisle and try and get a hold of Edward." She spoke quickly and urgently. Something was going on and I wanted to be clued into it.

"Okay, thanks Alice. Bye!"

"Bye, Bella," her usual calm demeanor was replaced with an urgent scared Alice that I had never seen before. Her anxious manner was rubbing off on me as I wondered why, or rather, what could make her this anxious. Especially anxious enough to make me keep what she was telling me a secret.

"Max, I have totally forgotten where the car is so let me call my roommate." Since Alice was so disturbed I decided to twist the truth a little.

I didn't have to call Edward, because as soon as I had flipped up the phone to call him the phone started to vibrate and 'Carlisle' flashed across the screen.

I pressed the green button and said, "Hello,"

"Bella, are you okay. I am coming to get you now."

"Oh hi, Edward. I was just about to call you, because I have no idea where I am in the parking garage."

"Bella if you are near where we were parked say, 'Alice wanted to have us drop by the store to get some things." He spoke in a similar fashion as Alice spoke earlier. His anxious tone seeped deep into my body only making my heart race more.

"Ya, she did call. She wanted to have us drop by the store to get some things."

"Okay, good. I can see you now. This is what I want you to do. Do not let the guy touch you. Understand? If you do say "I think just some milk and eggs".

"I think she just wanted us to get milk and eggs," I responded. I had no idea why we were talking in this code but it really freaking me out.

"I will be there soon. Bye." Before I hung up I could hear Edward yelling at some car to get out of his way.

"Sorry about that," I said trying to keep up the pretenses. "My roommate is almost here. It was nice chatting with you."

"Yes, I dare say it was. But I don't think that it is over."

I started to ask, "What are you do…" but I was stopped mid-sentence when Max grabbed my arm. I tried to squirm out of his grasp remembering Edward's warning to not let the guy touch me.

"I daresay that I have had too much fun to leave you alone." Max whispered into my ear in a sick manor than I supposed he was trying to pass off as sexy.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. You FREAK!!" I yelled as I continued to try and to shake him off. But it didn't matter, his hand was so cold on my arm and it was cutting off the circulation. I hadn't noticed his eyes, before, but now I saw they were red. However, the red was slowly changing into black. Suddenly, I felt extremely weak as if all my energy was sucked out of me.

"Don't make this hard, M'Dear…" He couldn't finish his sentence due to a fact that a speeding Volvo nearly ran us over.

"Don't you dare call her that and get your filthy hands off of her," my favorite voice in the world at this point ordered. Edward marched up to me, pulled Max's hand off my arm, and then gently pushed me behind him. Afraid that I was going to pass out due to my lack of energy, I kept my hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Oh, don't ruin the fun now. Does she know your secret?" Max asked with a slight nod in my direction.

I didn't want to interrupt but the curiosity was burning inside of me. There was a piece of the puzzle that wasn't fitting. Every possibility was running through my head.

"No, she doesn't know. It is none of your business. Go in peace, I am not alone," Edward threatened.

What did he mean by 'not alone'?

"Fine, but seriously, we could have had some fun…" Max said as he walked off in to the growing darkness of the airport parking garage.

When the threat was no longer imminent, Edward turned to me, "I am so sorry, Bella. I should have never brought you here. Are you ok?" He cupped my face with his cold hands as his sincerity burned in his topaz eyes.

"I'm fine, I am really tired and I might have a bruise but other than that I am alright," I rubbed the spot on my arm where Max had grabbed it.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug, "I never though anything like this could happen." I gently rested my head on his cold chest taking in the moment. Every little piece of my body that was touching Edward seemed to be alight with unknown electricity. In turn, my whole body could have powered an entire city. _I wonder if he feels this too._

"Let's get you home," Edward said breaking up the hug that I so desperately didn't want to end.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. Edward helped me into the passenger seat. I felt so tired but I still had that nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked from the backseat his topaz eyes sparkling with concern. How interesting, they are nearly the same color as Edward's eyes, and Alice's…and Emmett's…and Jasper's…and Rosalie's.

"Ya, I am…Oh my," I exclaimed. Suddenly the missing puzzle piece fell into place. I scanned Edward's eyes for confirmation. He truly didn't know what I was thinking. Well, neither did I, but I had a pretty good hunch.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I have worked really hard on this chapter for a long time. Tell me what you think!! Review Please!! Oh, and you should also check out my other story **_**Jealousy**_** and my poll. I also put pictures up of what Fort Collins looks like along with some pictures of the Aggie Theatre, Horsetooth, and the airport-DIA. XOXO until next time!! **


	6. Smart Girl

**PLEASE READ!! IT IS IMPORTANT!!**

**Okay, so i am really really sorry it took so long to update this. My relaxing summer...phff...ya right, it has been far from what I thought it was going to be. And in between all my commitments I have been having writers block. Therefore, I have been exploring some other options for stories. I am going to post them soon. They are alternate universe which I have never done before. Please put me on your author alert so you get notified when I upload them. Then, between a poll I am going to put on my page and the actual facts of reviews and hits, I will decide which story I am going to continue with. This story is going to have more chapters but with my writers block I am going to explore new avenues. **

**My other story, _Jealousy,_ is winding down simply because I have extreme writers block. As in the worst I have ever had. If any of you have ideas please, please PM or Review to help me!! **

**Also check out Bronzehairedfreak1901 stories...they are pretty good.**

**I also recommend all of vjgm's work...it is amazing**

Carlisle POV

Just from Edward's descriptions of Bella I knew that she was a smart girl. I knew, even without Alice's predictions, that Bella would be able to figure it out our deepest secret.

_Edward_ I tried to get his attention through my thoughts but it didn't seem to work. A look of deep concern plastered on his face as he searched Bella's face for the cause of her sudden outburst. Her mouth was slightly open with shock and her eyes staring off into space almost as if she's trying to visualize the puzzle pieces.

When she finally came to her senses, she turned around quickly in her seat to face forward. Either she had figured what she was confused about out, or she had decided to give up…My vote was that she had figured it out.

_Edward!_ I tried again, this time it was successful. His golden eyes which seemed to be turning dark with frustration shot up into the rearview mirror locking with mine. _She has figured it out. Let her say it herself so that it is easier to accept, but you will have to explain things, perhaps later when I am not around. That will make things more comfortable for her. _

I wouldn't have to be able to read thoughts to understand those that flashed across his panicked face. He obviously doubted my sanity of whether or not we could let her know our secret. _It is alright. Alice sees that we can trust her. _Trust her; well Alice saw that w e could do a lot more than trust her. If Alice's visions were correct, which I didn't doubt, our family would soon be growing. But for now, it was going to be a long ride home.

To ease the tension that was floating like a heavy dark ominous cloud in the car, I asked Bella about her family. Right away I knew it was a bad topic.

She replied stiffly, "I am an only child and my parents are divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," My good intentions didn't work so well.

"Don't worry about it. I can't remember much, but the spilt was for the better. I grew up with my mom in Phoenix. I would spend some time during the summers with my dad." Bella continued to ramble on about her family. I was glad that it hadn't turned out to be such a bad topic after all. It definitely released some of the tension in the car by changing the topic.

Edward dropped me off at my hotel. I quickly said my goodbyes and told Bella how nice it was to meet her. Silently I wished Edward good luck. He would need it, but I was sure he could handle it.

Edward POV

After Carlisle left, the tension between Bella and I only increased. Her hands sat in her lap fidgeting. Her brow was creased with worry and confusion.

"Bella…" my voice wavered with my concern. Every time I had even seen her, it felt as if more and more of my heart belonged to her. Now that, she looked as if she was in tremendous pain, my heart, even though it was dead felt like it was twisting up in her misery.

"Bella, just say whatever you're thinking. Please, I can't stand it any longer." We still had about five minutes on our trip back to the dorm. That left enough time to talk and if anything, we could just talk in the room.

"I don't know if it makes any sense. It's just a theory…It seems really stupid of me. I don't know. It just feels as if I am blowing things out of proportion that are really just stupid myths." Great. To her, I was just a myth, just fabulous for the ego.

"Bella, just say what you are going to say. I will not be offended. I will speak the truth to you…I promise." I let my eyes convey all the trust and confidence I had in me to her.

She let all the air out of her lungs. Then she inhaled quickly and spoke at nearly inhuman speeds. Without my super-sensitive hearing I would have missed it, "Are you a vampire?" Immediately, her face blushed. Right before she snapped her head to gaze out her side window, I noticed the growing tears of frustration in the corners of her eyes.

Very slowly, in order not to frighten her, I reached out and pulled her face so her eyes locked with mine. Her questioning eyes felt as if she was searching my soul for blemishes. Unfortunately, there was, in my opinion. I dropped my hand and nodded yes. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"I am going crazy. This must be a dream," Bella mumbled to herself.

"I am sorry, if it is a dream, then it must be a nightmare for you," I truly did feel bad. I never should have put the weight of this large of a secret on her shoulders.

"Don't be…I am glad you trust me with a secret like this. I would love to know more…but right now I need to think things through. I have been through a lot today and the shock of it all is just catching up to me." Bella began reaching for my hand that rested on the console, but thought better of it and quickly turned to look out the window.

When we arrived at the dorms, she was so lost in thought; she didn't even notice we had stopped. I walked around to her side of the car and helped her out.

Quietly she said, "Thank you, Edward, for protecting me," she gave me a soft hug, "I don't even want to think of what would have happened if you weren't there. Nothing good I am sure," she finished almost talking to herself, becoming lost in the shock of the event as she reminisced.

Gently, I held her in my arms until she pulled away. I looked into her deep gorgeous brown eyes, "I will always be there for you…whenever you need me. I promise."

She looked taken back by my promise but then slowly nodded. It seemed as if she really didn't know what to say. She turned to walk into the building, before I followed her I looked up into the starry night sky. It seemed to always comfort be through my years of loneliness. I silently thanked it for its support, knowing that its days of helpfulness were coming quickly to an end.

_God Edward, Get a grip…You're talking to an inanimate object…YOU ARE GOING CRAZY!!_

But those words that Bella had just said a couple of minutes ago brought me quickly back to my senses; I followed Bella into the building and into our room. I closed the door and hoped that everything would turn out okay.

**Okay so I would like to know where you want this story to go!! Please let me know!! **

**Please Review!! It helps eliminate writers block!!**


	7. okay

Okay, I have officially been incomprehensibly and utterly mean! I'M SORRY!!!!!! I haven't updated in like three months…I'm pretty sure its longer than that. BUT! I think I have something written somewhere for one of my stories. It just really sucks…I have no time to type…no time to write…no time to breathe…BUT I am going to finish my stories even if it takes a year!!...maybe…but I will work on it…I think there are about six chapters left in each of my stories…SO…if I write I want to see some reviews, because this time is coming out of my sleeping time. I'll probably write about an hour a week so we shall see how much I can get done. Let me know if anybody would even be interested if I finished my stories.. Again I am sooooo SORRY!!!!


End file.
